


葫芦丝与杯

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Summary: 为什么进展这么快因为懒得继续写了…
Relationships: 嘉成兄弟 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	葫芦丝与杯

下课铃的时长是四十五秒，老师的总结语要三分钟，五班与六班的距离是二十米。

而伍嘉成下决心和谷嘉诚接吻只要一秒。

小伍同学第一次见到谷嘉诚还是艺术节。那人一身卫衣大裤衩，脚踩着阿迪拖鞋就上台了。

伍嘉成寻思着这不是滑板就是街舞吧？结果台上人从背后掏出来葫芦丝，一首《月光下的凤尾竹》吹的校长那是如痴如醉，当晚就把最佳表演奖黑幕了（伍嘉成的说法。

伍嘉成气啊。自己辛辛苦苦练歌仨月，艺术班的希望居然栽在体育生面前。

有仇，得报。

谷嘉诚这头是什么都不知道。他最近烦恼的只是打艺术节结束，微信的加好友提示就没断过。其实他还真没想出风头，如果不是和想要的鞋的距离是表演奖的奖金，谷嘉诚都想要同学代替一下领奖。

不过篮球场周围出现了一个格格不入的男孩子，倒是让谷嘉诚有点好奇：从不为任何一个队助威，也没有任何想加入的意思。天天端着一杯水坐在台阶上，周围一圈兴奋的女生也分毫不能影响他。长得倒是很可爱，偶尔有熟人路过，笑得眼睛都不见。

谷嘉诚难得的对一个人上了心。似瞟非瞟琢磨了一周，才反过劲儿来。

怎么感觉这男的就是专门来盯自己的呢？

谷嘉诚试探的问问一圈人，反而被朋友嘲笑是艺术节后遗症自恋过头了。他揉揉头发，觉得自己可能是太敏感。

只是最近巧合多的让谷嘉诚觉得有点奇怪了。自习室里一转头，男孩就缩进大报纸后面；在食堂打完饭刚坐下，男孩就在斜对面的位置坐下了。

饶是谷嘉诚再不去多想，也咂摸出不对劲儿了。

篮球场上又看见男孩坐场边了，不知道哪儿来的郁闷和火气，把球一扔，谷嘉诚气势汹汹走过去了。

到人面前却是心虚，站着的角度看男孩，不知道从哪儿来的无辜劲儿，谷嘉诚不自觉的放轻语气。

“你干嘛。”

男孩儿眨巴眨巴眼，小心翼翼的拿起水瓶递过来。

“你喝水吗？”

场边一圈人：？？？

伍嘉成不自觉回想起那天场面，还是羞的想把头缩进桌洞里。他怎么就怂了呢？

说实话，他和谷嘉诚本来也没多大仇，第一天去篮球场就被灌篮+拍篮板惊的回不过神来。之后悄悄跟着人家走，也是说不清道不明的心理。哪能想到谷嘉诚早注意到他了呢。

不能再想了。伍嘉成抓着自己头发，越想越丢人。他说完话马上把水瓶丢人怀里就跑了，也没顾及谷嘉诚什么反应，现在想想，谷嘉诚大概觉得自己是个变态……

“伍嘉成。”

伍嘉成瞪圆了眼睛回头去看，谷嘉诚站在他班后门，那是一个风流潇洒，让他想起了小时候电视剧里领着一众小弟找仇人的大哥。  
往大哥身后看看，还好还好，没小弟，也没有武器。

人家手指勾一勾就迷迷糊糊跟着出来了，伍嘉成被按在拐角的时候。又在悲哀自己经不住诱惑。

“哎，你是不是喜欢我啊。”

“谁…谁…喜欢你啊？”

两个人距离太近，伍嘉成牙都跟着打颤。谷嘉诚挑挑眉，脸又凑近几分。

“不喜欢我啊——那你脸红什么？”

伍嘉成在心里翻个白眼，长这么帅离这么近，谁看都要脸红好吧。面上却还是嘴硬。

“那你来干嘛。打架啊？我不一定会输哦。”

谷嘉诚还是那副似笑不笑的模样。

“我想……和你谈恋爱啊。”

啊？啊！伍嘉成眼睛瞪圆的样子逗笑了谷嘉诚，他想，这人怎么这么容易被自己吓到啊。

“怎么，怂了？跟着我的时候怎么不怕呢。”

伍嘉成搞不清是自己疯了还是面前这个人疯了，那索性就一起疯吧。

闭眼，亲上去，是男人就不怕什么。

“喂……你比我想象还狂野一点诶。”

“闭嘴啦！！！！”


End file.
